Nous Sommes Casses
by affarie ava mai
Summary: Entry for the Edwartist and Bandella contest. Edward cheated and Bella is heart-broken although she doesn't know that love always finds a way to come back to you and that sometimes love is worth chasing. R&R!


**THE EDWARTIST AND BANDELLA CONTEST.**

_**Title;** We Are broken._

_**Pen name; **Affarie Ava Mai._

_**Disclaimer;** What's the point? It'll only upset me more knowing the fact that I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, god Is she a lucky duck or what?? or a squirrel, squirrel or a duck. Wow I'm rambling anyway yes I do not own Twilight._

_**Summary;** Edward cheated and Bella is heart-broken although she doesn't know that love always finds a way to come back to you and that sometimes love is worth chasing. _

_**Rating;** T._

_**Human or Vampire;** Human although I am all for the Vampires, go Volturi!!_

_**Story based on the song; **We Are Broken By Paramore. I also do not own the song, because if I did I would be in a beach in morocco right now with all those male lifeguards...Swoon. _

**We Are Broken.**

**B POV;**

_I am outside _

_and I've been waiting for the sun._

_and with my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong._

I stumbled, blindly through the forest greenery, with my hands covering my face as if to claw the images that I knew would forever haunt my memory, from my mind. As if reflecting my mood the sun immediately hid behind the clouds, but what was the surprise in that really? Forks was a desolate little town and I always knew it. No one except for one person could ever make life in a town like Forks, in anyway special or abnormal. Except that was when my heart hadn't been affected and I had started to form an...understanding with the Cullen's youngest son.

_My mouth is dry_

_with words I cannot verbalize_

_tell me why we live like this._

My hand swept at my eyes as I ran faster, still through the woods. My throat ached with all the tears I was pushing aside and my heart grieved as every memory hit me like a ton of bricks. My poor dead heart.... I opened my eyes for a fraction of a second to find my vision blurred and my mouth, where it should have formed sentences, could do nothing but meet with salty tears as they cascaded down my face. Sadly I knew from the start that it was impossible to hold his levels of affection for any amount of time and if I were to be given the chance, I knew I would be put aside as any other girl he had been with, and that just made it all the worse. I stumbled slightly and once I hit the forest floor I stade there; I curled up in a futile ball and rocked in soothing motions as I cried my heart out and then I let the memories take over...

_Keep me safe inside_

_your arms like towers_

_tower over me, yeah._

Third year; I had been the little geeky Swan. I had moved from my mothers little house to my fathers slightly bigger cottage-like two story house and the year started off worse than ever. I was immediately the one to pick on, not because I wasn't pretty or sociable but because of self-esteem issues. I wasn't sure where they had originated but the school councilor had said it was from my 'unable-to-keep-a-boyfriend' problem, little did she know I was yet to have a boyfriend, but with society today like it had been, she had immediately jumped to conclusion. Hey, I never said she was a _good _councilor. And so it was I was branded the little 'freak' of the class and left in a corner to do whatever it was us 'freaks' did, from all but one. Edward Cullen, the school heart-throb who was a little arrogant and self-centered but which had an air of commandment around him and was never afraid to speak his mind. And then by some chance, he chose me. He chose to befriend me and therefore I was made popular. I wasn't well know more like 'oh hey aren't you Edward Cullens best friend?' but still it was a title I wore with honor because back then, Edward was the receiving end of my undying devotion.

_'Cause we are broken_

_what must we do to restore_

_our innocence._

_And oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

_'cause we just wanna be whole._

I watched through my flock of hair as rain descended on all my surrounding areas, and ultimately smothered me in thick and heavy moisture that mingled with my already soaked lashes and face. Broken indeed. And that was when I heard shouting "Bella!! where are you?? I'm so sorry Bella, but in all honesty its not what it looked like" it wasn't directed at me. It couldn't be. _Oh ya its just some other angel with his voice calling to another Bella who is lost in the same area of the forest, all a coincidence of course._ There goes the sarcastic little part of my brain that honestly thought that I cared anymore, harsh towards it I know, but at least someone could be truthful today. I still couldn't believe after everything he told me, after every _promise_ he made, he would still do this to me. Still break my heart, ripping it wide open.

_Lock the doors_

_'Cause I'd like to capture this voice._

_That came to me tonight_

_so everyone will have a choice._

I remembered through the annoying buzz in my head and the torment in my heart, all the nice things he had ever said to me, and they were plenty full. Every kiss...every touch...every little glance... and every bit better than the last. I remembered when he crept in at night, almost breaking his leg in the proses, and then would sneak out again at first light just so we wouldn't have to be apart, I remembered the exhaustion that followed one of the nights where we would stay up talking, and the way he would always bring me one of Esme's special coffees that she had whipped up for me when I was in this sleep-deprived state.

_And under red lights_

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged._

_We're at war, we live like this._

Through my musing the rain had stopped and the forest had grown lighter whilst at the same time darker. The sun was setting reflecting a red-tinged hint to the darkness in the trees. "beautiful" I heard someone whisper from beside me, but I did not jump or flinch because I had felt his presence nearby so long ago. Back when he had called my voice and the darkness caressed his figure, hiding him from perfect view, but I still knew nonetheless. "yeah...it is" I whispered into the night air, my voice only breaking once. "i wasn't taking about the scenery, Bella" he whispered and his hand brushed at the tears on my right cheek. I shivered at the contact but not from the cold, but because a bolt of electricity passed in our exchange. And as if, controlled by a puppet-master, I couldn't resist from looking up into those emerald green eyes of his that I knew would always be my weakness.

_Keep me safe inside_

_your arms like towers._

_Tower over me._

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him and I finally caved and showed weakness for the first time, in front of him as I poured my heart out and told him all of all of my fears and in turn, he told me his. He loved me more than anyone else and wanted no one but me and Tanya had forced herself on him when she had hard me coming. It wasn't his fault that his godfather's niece was uncontrollably lusted towards him and how could I blame her? He was perfect, and I realized for the first, all mine.

_Cause we are broken_

_what must we do to restore_

_our innocence_

_and oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

_'Cause we just wanna be whole._

_Tower over me._

_Tower over me._

_And I'll take the truth at any cost._

And so it was, that because of a mistaken judgment that our relationship was stronger than ever and that our love was known to be a never ending and loyal one. It was made official when Edward proposed right there on the wet forest floor, and I, in my soggy tee and jeans with make up running down my face, excepted.

_Cause we are broken_

_what must we do to restore_

_our innocence_

_and oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

_'Cause we just wanna be whole..._

we sealed our promise with a kiss and the knowledge that in the end,love was always worth chasing after.

*_*_*

espérer que vous l'avez aimé, réexaminer mes petits chéris loyaux xoxo

translated; hope you liked it, review my loyal darlings. Xoxo

from

Ella-Ava Rose


End file.
